Cop A Feel
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: "You're forgetting I was there last night too Clare . I heard the small little moan when my hands tried to cop a feel of your ass to bring you closer" Mid Halo Part 2. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Was watching Halo Part 2 and I really couldn't stop watching the part where Adam calls Fiona then runs off and Eli and Clare who were talking seemed deep in conversation just what were they talking about well this is my take. I'm thinking about doing another chapter to this just for a little fun nothing too serious. It all depends on the amount of reviews I get I guess.

I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing and they were people <em>everywhere. <em>What Clare wanted was just a nice quiet place to kiss her boyfriend. Judging by the people who were either talking or dancing they're never seemed to be any place to be alone. Short of leaving the party to have a make out session in Morty that was parked a block away but even then she always had the steering wheel sticking into her back because getting Eli to clean the back of Morty was like her or taking the Lord's name in vain.

_Which never happened._

Clare was getting more than a little aggravated that people seemed to be standing within breathing distance she swore she actually felt the heavy breather standing three feet away on her neck. The kiss on her porch after last night's date left her feeling frustrated and wanted to relieve some of the friction she was feeling.

_Stupid Party. _

She saw a pile of crates that were vacated finally she could have some peace and quiet and to try to forget how Eli's hands innocently slid a little lower than her lower back last night on her porch.

She wanted _more. _

Not all the way more, just more touching, more kissing.

More _Eli. _

Running a hand through her perfectly curled hair she let out a sigh of frustration she was supposed to the be the good girl in all of this, blushing from just a smirk from a cute boy or the way his hand would casually brush against hers while they walked was supposed to be enough for the Christian girl who decided to wait until marriage to have the taboo word but she wanted it, she wanted to feel like she was the only girl he had ever touched or would want to touch.

To top it all off Eli had left her stating a drink emergency running out of cups or something and he left to take care of it with a small promise he would be back as soon as he could, so even if she was willing making out in Morty was out of the question because she was missing two of the three pieces of a good make out opportunity. Her head dropped to her hand that was propped up by her elbow on the crates.

She was getting super bored, super quick.

_Stupid Party. _

"Something wrong Edwards?" the very bane of her problem whispered in her ear and she shivered, her eyes followed him as she stood across from her leaning on one arm closer to her this may be her only opportunity tonight to get a little bit of what she wanted.

"My boyfriend left me at a party where I barely know anyone" she wasn't sure if she was angry or was teasing him but with his subtle look down at her lips and back to her eyes she teased him. Seems like she wasn't the only one wanting alone time.

"He doesn't deserve you" his voice dropped lower and leaned closer.

"I know he's pretty lucky having me all to himself" she perked her head up letting her arm drop to the crates her arm scarcely brushing against his in the process and brought her right hand to lightly run her fingers up his arm on the crate. She found her absentmindedly running them up and down his arm feather light as they looked at each other.

"I'm in the mood for PDA" Eli spoke softly as he moved his hand to clutch hers, causing her to smile and it was at that precise moment Adam came rushing past them.

"Adam"

"I gotta go find the princess" he smiled for them looking nervous, anxious and excited rolled into one big bundle of nerves. Eli moved ready to talk his friend down but Adam was not having that and walked off with one last attempt Eli tried calling his name again.

"Adam!" but Adam was already out of sight.

"I hope he's not setting himself up for disappointment"

"Come with me there's something I want to show you" he held his hand out for her and led her through the center mix of the people to somewhere less crowded then before. A yellow hammock stood out against darkness of the surrounded walls and forest.

"You complained that you never got to see the stars at night, well you're hammock awaits" he gestured to the piece of material that had seen better days but for now it would serve its purpose.

"Join me?" she blushed and looked down waiting for his answer.

"No place I'd rather be" Eli got in first swaying gently back and forth before Clare climbed in shifted across his upper body and bit her lip to keep from moaning from his body coming in contact with hers. She shifted around for a few minutes until she found a nice comfortable spot, that kept enough distance between them for it to remain innocent but still touching that she wouldn't need a blanket if she got cold. He was warm.

She couldn't help but smile as one hand took her hand while the other rested on her upper stomach still innocent mind you but hinted at moving upwards only an inch and he'd touch her breast, she felt her nipples tighten, she had to get a grip on these emotions. She was behaving like a little harlot.

If she kept the topics safe then she wouldn't think about how she wanted one hand to move lower from her stomach and the other to let go of her hand and actually cup her breast, but the party still in full swing they would be caught so for now. Safe topics.

"The stars are out"

"What's you're wish?" he spoke slowly glancing at the stars

"If I said it out loud then it won't come true" he laughed and she smiled as she let go of his hand to run her fingers up and down his hands giving him a small encouragement that he was in fact her wish but that was her secret.

"How cheesy would it be if I said mine already has?" he looked down at her and she felt his gaze on her, she shifted her head to gaze at him through her peripherals and she couldn't help but smile and look back up at the stars.

His hand on her stomach was tapping a beat only his fingers knew and she prayed that he couldn't feel the way her skin was heating up.

"This party is what everyone needed" another safe topic _Adam _

"Thanks to Adam. The hero" he couldn't help but smile at her abrupt change of subject and knew the effect his fingers were having on her but he'd play along only for a little while longer. She smiled _again_; the boy sure did know how to make her smile and was grateful that he took her sudden conversation change.

"I hope he's okay" she said sincerely and she really wished him happiness.

"Adam can handle himself, now you on the other hand Edwards mind telling me why the sudden change of subject?" his fingers closed over her hand that decided they were going to play absent mindedly with his to still her movements.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" thankful for the position they were in so he couldn't see her blush or bit her lip she was caught.

"You're forgetting I was there last night too _Clare _. I heard the small little moan when my hands tried to cop a feel of your _ass _to bring you _closer"_

"I did not!" she did but she was going to deny it, they were heading down a road she wasn't sure she could be on in front of all these people.

"Did too" his fingers on her stomach stopped and squeezed just a little

"Did not!"

"Did too" his other hand moved slightly lower and gave a gentle squeeze to her breast something he'd never done before and it slipped out before she could stop it just that hint of a moan.

"Told you" he whispered in her ear. She was back into a corner with nowhere to turn, she might as well face it because she was Clare Diane Edwards and she did not back down from anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually started writing this right after I posted the first while what I wanted them to do was still fresh in my mind. Thank you for the reviews it really makes my day to check my inbox and see I have reviews.

I remember Ms. Dawes saying Eli was a bit wordy in his writing so he's a bit wordy here. I think it fits.

Don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"On the off chance that I did; I blame you" her choice of words should have been better but with his hand still on her breast there was a gentle fog invading her brain which could be a very bad thing.<p>

"I was the one using my hands kinda like now" the fingers on her breast were cautiously caressing the underside of her breast and the other hand on her stomach moved a little lower to the hem of shirt and then proceeded back to its resting place under her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft but he remained silent as to not to make her uncomfortable.

She briefly glanced down at both his hands and decided to ignore them a little hard given the fact that she started to bit her lip because if he moved his hand just a fraction of an inch closer he would feel her nipple through her bra and shirt.

"A think a little wager is in order to make it more interesting" and so she wouldn't think about them crossing a few boundaries _in front _of all these people. They could leave but he was too comfortable with her in his arms and he was sure that he would have to hide something later.

"What did you have in mind?" she blushed remembering the last time she said that he had kissed her and it had left her a little weak in the knees.

"I bet I can make you moan my name loud enough for everyone in a ten foot radius to hear you" she shivered and in her normal state of mind she would have smacked his chest and gotten up from this because if she stayed she would have given in. But she wasn't in her right state of mind and the music along with the night's ambience and the fact that she hadn't squirmed when he touched her breast or her bare stomach she figured why not what's the worst that could happen?

"Not feeling very confident? The _Eli _I know would have said out on the street" a good fifty feet away

"We'll save that for the next party"

"If you think you're so smug then you can't use your mouth on any part of me" Eli had learned early on where her hot spot on her neck was and her collarbone and that would have her moaning in no time.

"That hardly seems fair" he slouched down in the hammock more closer to head so if anyone looked they couldn't see what he was about to do. He planned on using his mouth just not in the way she thought, it wouldn't touch any part of her but it would help.

"But you can-"she couldn't believe she was about to say this "-touch any part of me just don't make it obvious, I do have the reputation of Saint Clare to uphold" he felt a tug in his pants, she just made his wish come true. One of many but this was a start.

"When I'm done with you everyone will know you're _no Saint"_

"Looking forward to it"

"I must say I like this boldness"

"So you going to start anytime soon?"

"Under the clothes too?" she would literally make his day if she said yes.

"Like I said don't make it obvious"

"You seriously just made me hard" _oh god _

"Thought this was about me not you?" she teased wishing he would just touch her already she was dying here.

"My apologizes now where was I?" his hand gave her breast a soft squeeze before joining its mate under her shirt ghosting over her skin hitting her bra before moving back down. It could be considered cheating what he was about to do.

"You have no idea how much I wish we were alone so I could see you're breasts, see how hard your nipples get when I touch them" his fingers made their way past the underwire of her bra to touch his destination her _already _harden nipples.

"I've barely touched you and their _already _hard, I can't wait to see how wet you are" she swallowed the lump in her throat already knowing she was about to lose.

"You're cheating"

"My mouth isn't touching you in anyway. I found a loophole but I really want to kiss you right now have my tongue fight with yours but you know I always win" he let her stew on his double meaning he always won the battle for dominance in their make-outs and he was going to win this.

She bit her lip, it was only a matter of time before she let out a moan with his name and he'd barely touched her but she was imagining what he was saying and oh god she wanted the people to disappear.

She wasn't taking the Lord's name in vain if she wasn't saying it out loud.

"Do you have any clue how many times I've dreamed about touching you like this, exactly like this? I'm on top of you though and we don't have many clothes on and you're begging me to touch you" she was feeling pretty heavy below the waist she need some tension relieved, _something _down there to let her feel alive.

"You'd be so wet my fingers would slide in effortlessly even though you're a virgin, I want to feel how wet you are that okay?" it was more than _okay _she would stop breathing if he didn't touch her.

"Mmhmm" she nodded as well her hands gripping the edges of the hammock in disbelief she was actually here in the middle of a party letting her boyfriend cop a feel where at any second someone could come find them and it'd all be over. She didn't know she could feel this good, that someone, this boy could her make her feel this good.

"No more biting you're lip Clare, I want to hear you. I want to tell me when I hit the right spot okay?"

She could only nod as his hands left her breasts and began the slow journey down to her skirt leaving a trail of fire in their wake, she was preparing for it finally for some release but he stopped. His fingertips brushed just the top of her skirt and a few slipped under drawing lazy circles against her pale skin, she opened her mouth to ask why he stopped but someone came up to them. Who she had no clue nor did she care they were interrupting their private time that she had waited all night for. This better be important.

"Awesome party you guys" Clare smiled and nodded at the small kid that looked no more than twelve but she assumed was a ninth grader stare in admiration at them for throwing a party.

"Glad you're enjoying it" Eli spoke for the both of them because she didn't think she could string a single sentence together, she was getting goose bumps from where his fingers lay. The skin was sensitive and sent signals to her brain she wanted more, she already knew that and wanted this kid gone.

_Now._

"You can't enjoy it if you're over here with us" how Clare had managed to put a sentence together and a rude one at that was still quite a mystery but she wanted Eli's hands on her and this kid was prevented that. So excuse her if the nice Clare was on vacation.

Eli's fingers moved lower to the tops of her underwear, she bit her lip.

"I'm trying to make Clare loose a bet that really shouldn't be overheard, they wouldn't get it, sorry kid but you need to leave" she apologetically looked at the kid she really was sorry but not sorry enough for the kid to stick around while she was about to get felt up by her boyfriend for the first time.

The kid took the hint and left. He let his hands travel lower to her thighs

"_Eli" _it was quiet but he heard it and knew this was going to be a piece of cake, they delicately moved towards her inner thighs, the soft skin that hadn't been touched by any man before. His hands traced her bikini line before one hand disappeared completely only to travel back up to her breast wanting her to sigh in frustration and that's when she felt it, her underwear being lifted up and his fingers moving downward.

One finger tested the waters by slipping down near her clit and _he _moaned at feel of how wet she was.

"Clare do you want me to touch you here?" his middle finger pressed down on her clit her gasp of breath gave him the courage to circle it with his finger.

"I want to taste you so bad Clare would that be okay cause I'm sure you taste amazing" he pinched her nipple and she tasted blood, she didn't want to lose just yet.

Her head rolled back and she let out a moan that only a few people heard over the music, gave them a look and moved away when his finger dipped inside her folds and a whimper when his hand left her completely and she turned her head the exact moment when fingers went in his mouth licking them clean.

"Fucking incredible" as he licked the last of his finger off looking into her eyes and she felt a new wave arousal as she saw him lick his fingers clean and had the thought what it would feel like to have him lick her in a place no one else had ever been close to.

"I can't wait until you let me eat you out but we'll do that another time when no one's home cause you'll be screaming my name" she could only nod as she continued to look at him and then she felt it again, his fingers moving past her clothing barriers and proceeded his earlier ministrations. Her eyes drifted shift.

"Look at me I want to see your face when I make you cum" his thumb pressed down on her clit.

"You feel so good Clare, so wet, I want you so bad it hurts" she couldn't believe the sincerity in his voice she didn't think that anyone wanted her like that but she guessed she was wrong. Eli wanted her and that was all that mattered.

The pace of his fingers picked up, hitching her breath and soon it became pants and he knew she was close so maybe he pinched her nipple for an extra millisecond then he should have but the feeling would only be intensified when she was this close.

"Is my little Clare close?"

"Hmm" her back was arching and her hips suddenly thrust against his hand she was close.

"Tell me what I have to do to make you cum"

"Just-just don't stop"

"I have no intentions of that I have a bet to win"

He paid more attention to her clit and moved the hand that was on her breast to her shirt and under one hand focusing on her clit, rubbing, teasing, flicking while the other inserted two fingers in her in and out at an alarming speed.

"Eli..Eli..Eli" she chanted still not loud enough for anyone in standing distance to hear but she hadn't gone over the edge yet and he could always give it another go, the bet wasn't over until he won.

"Scream my name when you cum Clare" he pressed harder on her clit rubbing back and forth while adding a third finger.

It hit her hard and it hit her fast, so quick in fact that she arched off the hammock and let out a scream that even the people walking to the street and she was to+ caught up to even notice.

"_Oh god Eli" _she came back down with a thud and everyone stared.

He totally just won.

Clare knew now that she was definitely was going to hell and she had lost her reputation of _Saint Clare. _

But what a wonderful way to lose it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This has been sitting on my computer since I posted the second chapter, well a few hours after it and to me the chapter feels finished but don't worry. Some fun will be had. I'm not done with them. I am however nervous as hell to watch the new episodes. So for now in my mind they are still together. Until reality or my channel flicking catches up with me. _

_Don't own it._

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks <em>

For the last two weeks she was given knowing smiles by _everyone _she passed, it had spread like wildfire that _Saint Clare _was indeed no longer a Saint and was a definite _screamer._

She had tried to be mad at Eli for making her loose complete control in front of virtual strangers but he had been simply too cute, telling her she was pretty that day, or a look of complete satisfaction on his face that others noticed and it seemed that everyone was saying hi to her or them as a couple lately.

The girls that never gave Eli a second look were unquestionably giving him the once over in the halls, cause if he could turn _Saint Clare _into a screaming vixen, what would it be like with someone more willing?

He had laughed when she confronted him about the recent looks he'd been getting and truthfully she was the _only _one who was allowed to ogle him or fantasize about him.

Period.

_No exceptions. _

How her mother hadn't found out was still a mystery to her because if she had Eli wouldn't even be allowed on the same _block _as her, let alone in her living room on the floor, sitting right beside her at the coffee table doing their homework while she puttered away in the kitchen making a week's worth of dinners in case of _emergency _as she put it. When really she didn't trust her father to make a decent enough meal for the two of them let alone a week.

Eli had remained the perfect gentleman for the past week, hands staying where they should not nipping lower and the make-out sessions having minimal contact, he was slowly killing her and she felt like a floozy for even thinking about asking him about pleasuring her again because every time she tried it didn't have the same result.

_A prude that was slowly turning into a sex hound. _

The thought made her let out a sigh and she tried to focus on question seven in her trig textbook she just couldn't. Eli was sitting too close for one and all she could smell was him and then it would hit her full force that she felt it in her stomach and stopped her breathing. The flashbacks to that night when he had boldly touched her in front of everyone, biting her lip she reread the question but words blended together in front of her and she gave up.

"Clare" the hand on her leg made her jump and she looked up blushing unaware that she zoned out as much as she had. That's when she noticed her mother standing by the entrance way from the dining room.

"Yes?" she croaked out feeling dirty that her mother caught her mid-naughty thought. Eli chuckled to himself while looking down at his lap, glad he found this funny.

"I was just wondering if my herb and garlic chicken was okay for dinner?" did she forget to mention that Eli's hand hadn't moved from her upper leg any closer and he'd be touching _her. _

"Sounds good mom" she smiled looking down at her homework that she was having troubles focusing on hoping her mother would get the hint to leave.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Edwards" Eli replied, did she just zone out again what was he thanking her for?

"Something or shall I say _someone _on your mind Clare?' Eli had leaned closer using his hand on her leg as leverage as he leaned to whisper in her ear, if only he knew that made her shiver and weak in the knees it would probably be the only way he talked to her.

"Why…why do you ask?" she couldn't help but ask as she felt his teeth tug on her earlobe not something he did often but she loved it none the less.

"You have that look in your eye, the one I get when I think about touching you" he gently nipped at her neck moving his hand from her leg to move her hair out of the way while the other one was slowing making its way underneath her shirt towards her breast.

"_Eli" _she whispered, Eli would surely be banished from her house forever if her mother caught them with his hand under her shirt. For once in her life she wished her mother wasn't here. She had wanted to take Eli up on his offer of eating her out, as nervous as she was she needed released and she was willing to get it anyway she saw fit.

"I know it will be hard but refrain from screaming, we're not alone"

"Easy for you to say"

"No _hard _for me to say" he stopped his administrations under her shirt to bring her hand to his crotch she could feel him straining against the already tight fabric.

"_How?"_ she asked in complete bewilderment, he'd only just started touching her.

"Did Miss Edwards _skip_ sex ed?" the foggy haze was invaded her brain again and she really needed to keep her wits about her with her mother being only maybe twenty feet away.

"I know how, but _how?"_

"Just thinking about you gets me _hard_, touching you is a _dream_"

His hand holding her hair travelled down her neck to her back and his hand let go of hers to start his early ministrations of coping a feel under her shirt. He needed a third hand as he wanted to desparately wanted to turn her head to his for a much needed kiss but he had to settle for his words instead, his hands were just too comfortable touching her in the places they were.

"Clare look at me" she let out a sigh and looked at him, his eyes were half closed in complete lust mode she found him extremely dare she say _sexy _when he looked at her like this.

"I would love nothing more than to let your mother hear how completely satisfied you are but we need to stay quiet, and I like your house so I'm not going to touch you like I want to but know that I'm thinking about how good you feel, how wet you'll get and how I really want to make you scream okay?" she was confused but understood what he meant and his hand disappeared from under her shirt and moved her hand off his crotch that had sneakily started rubbing back and forth.

"It means no tongue either princess but I know how much you love my tongue" he whispered against her lips. It was true, she did and he knew it.

Dinner was going to be a problem.

This kiss started of slow and PG rated he shut his mouth every time she tried to invade his mouth with her tongue he was having none of it because at any moment her mother would walk in and he was having troubles kissing her with her mother here but it'd been too long since he last touched her and he just needed to.

"Please?" she asked as he broke it off grabbing some much needed air and started hitting the spot on her neck where she melted every time. She'd agree to anything when he hit that spot.

"No" for once in his life he answered with one word. He didn't think she'd play with fire but when she felt her hand on a place that he really didn't want her mother to see he knew he was being out smarted.

"Kiss me like normal or my hand stays here and my mother sees and kicks you out"

"You're only hurting yourself that way _Edwards_"

"I'm not the only one by the feel of it" he looked into her eyes, the _**bold **_Clare had come out to play.

He snaked both his hands into each of hers taking them_ away _from him so Mrs. Edwards would not in fact ban Eli from this house, it was quieter than his house with his dad always making obscene jokes and his mother's far-out groovy way of thinking and her high pitched laugh at Bullfrog's non-funny jokes was too much to bear sometimes.

Here it was _nice. _He would not let Clare take that away from him even if she wanted to touch him which his wet dreams were finally coming true.

_What a woman. _

He had to kiss her and he leaned in close, her greedy lips taking what he was giving and it wasn't long before he felt the pull of her hands as she tried to gain the upper hand once again but he held on tighter bringing both her hands behind her back, this position looked like he was taking advantage of her but for now it was the only way he could keep her at bay.

She was the one to break the kiss this time and this girl had a way of making him want to jizz in his pants from just _simple words. _

"_Eli please touch me" _she begged, she was hinting at what she wanted but knowing Eli he would never go for it. Not with her mother within hearing distance

"I want to"

"There's nothing stopping you"

"You're mom"

"Compromise?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll settle for you not touching me if I'm allowed to _straddle _you" she bit her lip teasing him, knowing it drove him crazy and stared at his lips that would be the death of her she knew it or in this case grounding for life.

"Bad idea"

"_Please?" _her tongue darted out to lick her lips before her teeth resumed their task of biting her bottom lip.

"No" it was getting hard to turn her down, if she blushed it was the end for him, her blush willed him to do anything for her; his weakness.

"I want to feel you against me" she looked down and for a mere second, he swore he saw her face turn pink, no she was not pulling this card on him.

"I won't want to stop and that's a _**very **_bad thing" she took his moment of distraction for her hand to wrestle it's way out of his and grabbed the back of the neck.

"What's wrong Goldsworthy afraid of my mother?"

"To be honest… _yes_"

"Let me handle her" before he knew it she was straddling him, with both her hands hold his head the way she wanted it to kiss him deeper _with tongue. _His hands out of reflex went to her hips.

He was going to get banished for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the story alerts! And of course the reviews too...it really makes my day when I check my inbox to find reviews in there. Not too sure how many more chapter's there will be when I get inspired I guess which I have a thought kicking around in my head. Who knows how long that will take to pump out. Enough about that. On with the story!

I don't own this, really cause do you think I would be scared to watch the new episodes if I owned it?

* * *

><p>"Stop, we need to stop" Eli pulled his mouth away from hers and this time stopped touching her all together with his mouth, his hands betrayed him as they remained on her hips but it's a small victory that he was able to stop.<p>

"I'm not ready to stop" she tried pulling his head closer to hers but he hugged her instead, try to kiss him now when his head was resting on her shoulder, he was sure Clare would find a way but for now he had to win.

"Clare your mother is in the kitchen and I'm ready to start removing clothing so we're stopping" he let out a loud hiss when she rocked against him, if she kept it up he'd be eating dinner in jizz filled pants.

_Not his idea of fun. _

"You want to remove my clothes?" she asked giddy, she'd been wanting this since when he wished they were alone two weeks ago.

"You know I do, so stop this, we have to stop" he grabbed her wrists in his hands and tried looking her in the eyes to let her know he was serious but it was no use.

_Clare always got what she wanted. _

Clare reluctantly swung her leg over him to the position she was in before sitting on the floor beside him, remaining silent she reached for her glass of water taking a sip before her eyes widen and he just had to speak.

"I don't like that look" his eyes watched her movements and he really should have moved but it was a little hard to move quickly in his predicament and he felt the water before he could even comprehend what she did.

"Oh silly me, Eli I'm soo _sorry_ here come with me let me help you" she stood up waiting for him to grab her hand against his better judgement he took it, letting her help him up and he should have resisted her when he felt her pulling him deeper into the house, _farther _away Helen.

_Farther away from innocent territory._

He could just see it now he'd have his pants around his ankles and Clare hoisted up on some available space when Helen would catch them and he'd be taken out by his ear all the while struggling not to trip on the pants that remained at his ankles.

"Whatever you have planned, forget it"

"I've got nothing planned" she turned her head just slightly enough to see the smirk plastered on her face and winked as she walked to the closet bathroom and quite conveniently locked them in.

_He wouldn't be allowed back._

"Clare normally I'd be encouraging this behaviour but your mom…"

"Will knock on the door and I'll explain what happened as innocently as I can" she winked as she pushed him up the door and slide herself up dangerously close against his body, he was sure she could feel the tent he had but right now that was the least of his worries.

"Let's remove those wet pants of yours" she said into his ear as her fingers made swift work of his belt and landed on the floor with a thud, Clare stilled her movements for a moment to see if her mother would come running but she hadn't so she continued, her hands unbuttoned and slide down his zipper before Eli could even take a breath.

"I..um…we…should…ya" he didn't have a full sentences in his vocabulary as Clare's fingers were dangerously close to his manhood and he was dangerously close to losing it.

"Oh look your boxers are wet too, wouldn't want you to catch a cold these need to come off" he had a enough common sense left to stop her hands on the waistband.

"No"

"_Eli please? I just need…"_

"Clare are you _wet?" _

"Ugh!" but she nodded and hung her head in defeat. He let go of her hands to encircle her waist and held her arms-length away he never thought they'd have the sex talk in her downstairs bathroom and he was pant less but it had to happen.

"My guess is you liked what I did at the party and too afraid to ask me to do it again?" he lowered his head to look her in her eyes, she bit her lip and nodded again. He swallowed while contemplating what he's about to say and he was about to get himself kicked out of her house for sure but his girlfriend was in need of some sexual healing and who was he to not oblige?

"How long does it take for your mom's herb chicken to cook?" he asked quietly planning what he was about to do, he didn't want her first time of him going down on her in her bathroom and he'd already fingered her so he thought of the next best thing that would help ease him pain.

"45 minutes that's even if the chicken was thawed then maybe an hourish" she spoke in hushed whispers wondering where he was going with this.

He was doing mental math but figured he would say it out loud for her to hear.

"Okay so we've wasted about 2o minutes already okay it's doable"

"What's doable?"

"You are but there's not enough time for that" he swore he saw her frown but they were wasting time and he needed to relieve something too.

"Come on hop up" he walked her backwards to the sink and helped her hoist herself up, legs open and he stepped in between them until he was touching her centre with his aching problem and he heard a low groan come from the back of her throat.

"Thrust against me when I'm up against you kay?" her eyes fell closed as her lip found its way in between her teeth. His hands found their way into her hair as he pulled her to him. His tongue mated with hers and he soon began thrusting against her, his tongue matching the rhythm with his lower half.

Her hands travelled slowly down reaching the waistband once again doing her best to keep up with his erratic pace, the saint in her would never do this but the sinner, wished for a bed, no clothes and no parents around so when he thrusted up against her, he would actually be in her.

_She was going to hell. _

Her fingers slid past the barrier and down grabbing his bare ass and squeezing pulling him closer and throwing him off his game.

"Kinky little minx" he said against her lips thank the lord she decided to wear one of her many skirts today and it being too hot to wear her normal tights with it had opted for bare legs. He suddenly pulled away with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Take them off" the _**shy **_Clare would blush ten different shades of red and look down asking what he meant. The _**bold **_Clare stared him straight in the eye while she removed her underwear throwing them on the ground. He pounced on her scooting he but almost off the sink fully, opening her wider and adding a hand to the mix as he thrust at an alarming speed, they were about to get caught.

He nearly came when he saw her unaware of her own hand reach up and cup her own breast and give it a good firm pinch. Why was it there were always the wrong people around when he desperately wanted to fuck her three ways from Tuesday and so hard that she wouldn't be walking for days? He'd never tell her this because to him that was pressuring her but she had to know how he felt when he was dry humping her in her bathroom only a few feet away from her mom. Didn't that count for something?

"_Harder. I'm soo close" _he gave her what she wanted on both accounts, his thrust pushed her against the faucet of the tap and his fingers pressed harder on her clit. She'd have a mark on her back for a while but it was a memory of something she did with her sexy boyfriend and she could always get him to kiss it better.

He was hitting the right spot over and over again, her eyes rolled back she was going to come and she was going to scream. The blood in her head was pounding so hard she barely registered the knocking on the door. Eyes widened in shock, she would never forget this for the rest of her life.

"Clare are you in there? Dinners ready" she bit Eli's shoulder as she came so hard, her toes curled her hips wouldn't stop bucking and she felt like it was never going to end. Eli jerked and squeezed her thighs as he came violently in his pants.

"Be right out" came out a lot airy and out of breath then it should have but it got the message across. She couldn't help but lick up the blood she drew from his shoulder, trying to catch her breath but to no avail.

_He was eating dinner in jizz filled pants after all._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After receiving a little suggestion, this chapter should be longer than the rest by about a page and a half. Still don't own it but I do have the first six episodes of the new season downloaded, time to be a big girl and watch them. Thought I better post it, you've been generous with reviews and story alerts in which I thank you!

* * *

><p>It was a rather typical Tuesday night, dinner had been heated up, dishes cleaned and put away her father locked himself in his office saying something about a large merger that needed work so Clare had opted for a nice night of writing.<p>

She had her number two pencils sharpened and her favourite notebook perched on top of her lap because some times its just better to write with a pad and pencil then typing away on a laptop that made the clicking noise every time you typed in a letter and on a night like tonight she just wanted the quiet to let the creative juices flow.

One small little itty bitty problem.

_She had writers block. _

_Big Time. _

Wanting to keep her writing light she opted for something that wouldn't get her thinking about Eli just like every time she turned on her computer to write the English story that was due in a week and every single time she ended up writing something it turned too racy for school that she was forced to save it and start over because really why would she delete it?

The man in question had been grounded, why she wasn't quite sure he wouldn't tell her no matter how much begging she did or pouted or bit her lip. He wasn't telling.

She was sure that Alli or Adam were available to do something even a coffee at the Dot but she thought against it and decided to spend the night alone who knew when she would get another night like this.

What to write about, what to write about? That was the question of the hour as tapped the eraser against her lip and searched her brain for something, _anything _to write about that wasn't about her near sexual encounters or fantasies.

That left very slim to none pickings because all her now corrupted mind thought about was sex.

She had a spot reserved in hell she was sure but she still had hopefully many years before that ever happened why not make the best of it now?

There always seemed to be something in the way for them taking the final step, the party was never intended to go any further than that but the countless times that each time it had progressed since last week. More and more clothing had been removed but _someone _had always gotten in the way. She could name every single person she was close to and that would be the list who had prevented them from doing so.

Where did she begin?

_Her mother_ was in the house last week and dinner had been quiet, she thought maybe her mother had heard them or suspected something but it looked as if she bought the explanation that she was being a polite guest and helping Eli dry off his pants.

_Her father _had nearly walked in on them on Thursday, thankfully he had hit the squeaky stair and it gave her a five second warning signal to get back in the positions they started in with the books they started reading. To their advantage no clothing had been removed. Another five minutes and she was sure that she'd be in the same predicament Eli was in…grounded. Probably forced to join a convent too.

_Cece and Bullfrog_ had come home early from their dinner date Friday going on and on about the bad service and the fact they were kicked out of the restaurant for rather loudly telling everyone the food was horrible. They at least had knocked on the door to let the two know they were home. That had been like an ice cold bucket to Clare's libido and only Eli's shirt had been removed.

_Adam_ insisted on tagging along on the movie date they had planned to go to. Neither one liking the movie they chose had fully intended to make out and do a little groping that would later lead to a heavy petting in Morty. Adam had crushed that idea and really how could you say no to friend and tell him the truth at the same time? Sorry Adam but I plan to be hot and bothered and hopefully fingered by my boyfriend in the back of Morty? You just couldn't. So that dream had been shattered. The movie was dull and boring and it took all her composure to get through the movie. What made her night was Eli shooting Adam dirty looks when he wasn't looking. She had kissed his cheek and whispered a quick thank you to him; he raised an eyebrow in confusion but shook her head for him to never mind.

That left her with_ Alli_ and Sunday night. The night had been progressing well she was straddling Eli on her couch, the movie playing in the background because who actually sits down to watch movies with their bf's anymore when making out was an option? His hands were sliding up underneath her shirt to her bra and she was very subtle grinding down on him. It was going great until there was a knock on the door. Being the good neighbour she just had to answer it. Alli was dressed in sweats and had a cartoon of Chunky Monkey in her hand uh oh boy troubles. Eli didn't say a word as he grabbed his coat, kissed her on the mouth a look of disgust passed Allis features and promised to call her later.

She would have to wait until the weekend when his grounding was lifted and she'd shut both their phones off and drove to the deserted church in the middle of the night but she wanted to lose her virginity and dammit everyone just needed to screw off and let her.

Her phone chimed beside her.

That was it she was planning a kidnapping.

Flipping it open to find a new text from Eli with the option to View or Ignore, she hit the View button a little too forcefully she was getting frustrated.

_I'm bored. _

Served him right for getting grounded, because he could be here or she could be there getting their freak on. Someone hit her with some holy water she wasn't sounding like herself.

_Shouldn't have gotten urself grounded :P_

_I know but you could make it better._

_Oh ya how is that? I'm not there and ur not here._

Was Saint Clare actually flirting via text message? Some could it call it sexting.

_Details…details. What are you doing this very minute? _

_Not u. _ She bit her lip as she pressed send, no one knew she was like this except for Eli.

_Don't tease me._

_Teasing u? Simply stating a fact_

_A fact that won't hold true for very much longer. _ That was the first ever hint that Eli planned to sleep with her ever, how could she take that as pressuring if she wanted it too?

_I seriously hold you to that._

_I wish you were here. :( _

_What would you do to me if I was? _She put the pencil and pad down and started searching for her keys, it was a risky move going out this late at night but she could do a little sneak mission. Have her dad make believe she was going to bed.

Her phone went off as she knocked on her dad's door and sneaked a quick peak at her phone before hearing the come in.

_What wouldn't I do is the better question. _She smiled as she feigned a stomach ache and was headed to bed even though it was only 8:30 but for him not to worry she probably just picked something up at school that day. He wished her to feel better and to sleep tight. Closing the door behind her she eyed her keys on the front table and snatched them up as she put on her shoes and very silently went out the front door.

_Wanna sneak me in? ;) _

_You shouldn't be walking at night someone might decide to rape you._

_Can't rape the willingly._

_Bite your tongue Edwards. _

_I'd much prefer you do that, I'll be twenty minutes. _

_I can barely contain my excitement._

* * *

><p><strong>Seventeen and half minutes later <strong>

Eli was pacing back and forth in his room, Clare should be here any minute but he couldn't help but think something might of gone wrong on the way here and he would never forgive himself if that were the case. The sounds of the television could be heard giving him an update as to his parents whereabouts they usually settled down to watch some tv at this time of night and would remain there until 11 or so.

Looking at his bed he knew it would be a good idea to move the bed out a couple of inches, wouldn't want anything to alert the parental units to his actions, he'd be grounded for longer than Friday if Clare was caught inside his bedroom.

A small tapping noise came from his window and he couldn't help but grin. Opening the window up he helped her climb through and couldn't help but stare at her bare legs but then again it was summer after all.

"Hi" he never let go of her hand as he helped her and now he used it to pull her closer.

"Hi" she couldn't help but blush when Eli had that stupid look on his face.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't" she said truthfully and couldn't help the smile that formed

Eli didn't waste any time as his kissed her holding her close all the while backing her up to his bed laying down on top of her never once breaking the kiss. Her legs instinctively opened for him and he didn't hesitate as he slid in between holding himself up by his arms.

"I need you to touch me Clare" he said as he took a breather, her hands that had been by his neck trailed down his chest to grab his hips and make the journey up his back this time lightly using her nails.

"No fair you're not wearing a shirt" she pouted and he helped her sit up to take hers off seeing her pale skin against his sheets the animal inside him snapped he had to have her.

"Tell me when I go too far"

Her mind was reeling too much from needing skin on skin contact to even answer back pulling his arms out from under him he fell on top of her.

"In a rush?"

"I just wanted to feel you on me" she smiled devilishly as she brought his head down to hers.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he moved his body slightly off to the side so he could bring a hand up to cup her breast and slid his hand under the wire exposing the flesh he wanted to touch. His tongue darted out to lick her ear as he played with her nipple.

"This is coming off" he said aggressively and she couldn't help but look him in the eye, he had never been this way before and she loved it. Reaching behind her she unclasped it and pulled it off her arms, being a little nervous about him seeing them for the first time sure he'd felt them countless times but seeing and feeling are two different things.

He had new territory to explore and would not let the opportunity pass him by. He started off slow placing delicate kisses on her left breast even licking but he did the unthinkable and bit her nipple causing her to moan loudly and arch off the bed.

"Clare, parent's, living room, quiet" that was all he could muster it got the point across. He was just about to do the same treatment to the other breast when someone rapped on his door. He saw Clare's panic expression and mouthed "It's locked" to her and she seemed to relax only slightly

"Ya?"

"Your father suddenly has a craving to get some ice cream want to come?" Cece asked through the door

"Not really in the mood for ice cream, you two go" in the meantime while waiting for his mother's reply he very roughly sucked her right nipple for variety he glanced up to see Clare biting her lip hard enough to break skin but continued downwards leaving a path of wet kisses in his wake as he reached the top of her shorts.

"You're sure, I know you're grounded but I'm willing to make an exception" grinning mischievously he opened the button on her shorts followed quickly by her zipper.

"No really I'm good, think of it as a date go out for coffee afterwards too" hoping they'd take the bait and stay gone. His hands gripped either side of her shorts making sure to grab her underwear with it and started inch by inch pulling it down only to have Clare furiously shaking her head no, as his mother was outside the door even if the door was locked.

"Don't wait up" his mother told him and he faintly could hear footsteps walk back out to the living room and not long after the front door shut.

_They were alone._

Time to make her _scream._

"Where was I? Oh yes about to eat you " Eli returned to his ministrations and after a few tugs both her shorts and panties were lying in a heap with her shirt and bra.

"Scoot over so you're legs are off the bed" he got up off the bed, grabbing her legs and pulling her when she looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Eli you don't-"

"I seem to recall telling you I'd make you scream my name by eating you when no one was home. We're alone" he got down on his knees putting each leg on his shoulder he started off using his hands on her inner thighs to help her relax.

"Look how wet you are already" he couldn't help but be exciting knowing that she got this wet for him was almost too much to handle and he couldn't wait to dive in to the all you can eat buffet. His hands moved on tracing the outsides of her lips while he placed kisses here and there on both of her thighs.

"Relax and enjoy this Clare" his warm breath on her center had the groan coming out before she could stop it. With his fingers parting the way he ran his tongue up for a good taste and by the sounds Clare was already making it wouldn't be long before she came.

He alternated between her clit and her opening knowing she needed to be good and lubed up for the coming events and what better way for that to happen then to make her come hard?

He sucked, he played, his fingers darted he gave it his all until the point where he had to hold her hips down she was bucking so hard. Normally he would never but the occasion called for it and he needed to get her so wet she was dripping. He sucked so hard until he saw her leg twitch and then he bit it very gently but enough to send her over the edge in a screaming rage that he was sure his neighbours next door the multiple _Oh Yes! _That came out of her mouth and he deemed it a job well done as he saw her juices come flowing out, licking up the excess he kissed her center before trailing back up her body until he lay on top of her intertwining his hands with her so he was fully spread out. He wanted to see if she would kiss him with his chin still wet from her juices.

She didn't disappoint and welcome his kiss like it was much needed water after a drought.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter isn't as hot as the others but more of a filler chapter that had to be dealt with before we move on to bigger and better things. I still don't own Degrassi although I am almost caught up with this season's episodes!_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Tuesday had been unexpected and delightfully welcomed but had come to an end all to quickly with Eli's parent's returning home, knocking and saying _Clare it's time to go home, Eli's grounded. _Her cheeks still hadn't returned to their normal colour from pure humiliation and kept wondering why she had accepted his invitation to come over and study.

She remembered now, she thought study was code word for something, _nope _Cece had made sure of that coming to check on them every fifteen minutes with snacks and drinks a nice excuse and Clare would never look her in the eye. She was embarrassed that his mother had _heard_ her in the heat of the moment. Good excuse to go get ice cream because what parent wanted to hear their child having sex?

A sigh escaped her lips when she was curled up on the couch with her history book going over today's lesson and tomorrow's test material.

"Something wrong?" Eli asked as he marked his place in his own textbook and shut it getting up off the floor to sit beside her on the other side of the couch, Cece had only allowed Clare to stay because it was studying. He kept an ear out for Cece where he would be forced back on the floor to the lonely world of _François. _

"Does it not bother you at _all _your mother heard us?" Eli let out a little chuckle staring that the blank TV hands clasped on his lap, but quickly sobered when he saw the look of horror on her face.

"She heard _you, _I was the one being quiet" he stated and he was right in a matter of speaking but that was only because she never had been able to reciprocate, it had always been about her getting the pleasure never him well there was last week in her bathroom but if she didn't know any better she'd swear he had a major case of blue balls and she bit her lip. She was being a horrible girlfriend.

"How come you never let me touch you?" she wondered out loud but looked to Eli for his answer, he turned his body to face her bringing one of his legs on the couch in the process. He turned his head towards the kitchen where Cece had been puttering around for the last hour before moving closer and grabbing one of her hands.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to return the favour, I touch you because I want to"

"Maybe I want to touch you"

"You have touched me remember last week at your house, sure it was above the clothes but it was still touching and then in the _bathroom. _I finished just like you did" He touched the spot that still had a small mark as to where she had bitten him to keep from screaming.

"All those other times? Just admit it I'm a bad girlfriend" she bit her lip and stared at their hands, not wanting to look at him for the moment.

"Clare look at me" his free hand brought her chin up to look at him

"Until a month ago we've never been that close to touching like _that. _You are not a bad girlfriend, wasn't it you who let me feel you up in front of _strangers? _Did we not nearly have sex in your bathroom? You let me touch you in ways no other _man, _boy has ever touched right? Before me did you ever consider letting anyone take your virginity before your wedding night?"

She looked at him completely bewildered when he put it like that she sounded easy.

"You make me sound like a floozy willing to give it up just because you want it"

"Whoa slow down do you not want this too? Am I pressuring you in any way?"

"Of course I want this but…" she wasn't quite sure how to finish maybe it was due to the fact his thumb was rubbing back and forth on her wrist causing goosebumps to break out on her arms or the fog that he was soo good at conjuring up was starting to dull the edges and she was losing focus.

"I _do _want this. I want you, _all _of you and that makes me sound like some harlot" her voice became high pitched and Eli knew she was on the verge of panicking and Cece would come in here wondering what was getting Clare in a panic if they were supposed to be _studying, _this conversation was not one he wanted his mother to overhear, no one should overhear this for that matter.

"Clare" he tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb looking her in the eyes.

"What goes on between us, no one has to know. This is between me and you. I don't think you're easy. You have no idea what it feels like to be the guy that _you _and _you alone _have to decided that I`m worthy enough to give something as important as your virginity to me of all people. So seriously could we stop with this being a bad girlfriend business?"

"Then let me touch you" if Eli had been taking a sip of water he surely would have choked on it but he choked on his own breath instead.

"You're _funny _Clare my mother is about to walk in at any second, _not _the best time"

"Tomorrow after school? We could take Morty to abandoned church where no one's around?" she asked hopeful, her plan of kidnapping him coming into play.

"Or…never mind tomorrow's fine" he cleared his throat waiting for Cece to come in

"Or what?" Clare was curious

"Or when I drive you home but never mind tomorrow is fine"

"I think you should take me home now, I'm suddenly not feeling _well" _he caught the devious glint in her eye followed by the smirk upon her lips.

"Mom I'm taking Clare home" Clare had already packed her stuff up, bag on her shoulder waiting for him, the smirk turned grin planted on her face, she dimmed to a small smile when Cece came in holding a dish rag.

"Come straight home, you two can wait one day until the grounding is done" with that she turned around walking back into the kitchen, Clare's face had returned to her natural shade of red it had taken upon the last few days.

"Your mother thinks I'm a sex _maniac_" Clare said in disbelief as he drove her home, her hands coming up to hide the shade of red her face was taking even just_ talking _about something like this.

"No she doesn't, she heard you _one _time, big deal. Try having her walk in on you masturbating with your name on my lips" he said trying to ease the situation because really what was more horrifying then that when you're seventeen years old?

"You think about me when you do _that?" _ There were still some words Clare refused to say and masturbating was one of them.

"You've replaced every girl, don't you see what reaction you have on me?" could it be she made a mind altering fog just like he to her?

No that couldn't be right.

"Clare" his eyes on the road took a second to grab her hand, placing it on top the subject in question and she gasped from his semi hardness or the fact he just put her hand _there _when he was driving she wasn't sure but the gasp went unnoticed to the other occupant on the car as he pulled on his jeans to create a little more room from the ever tightening garment.

"Just knowing you're about to touch me gets me like this" his eyes never leaving the road instead he put both hands on the wheel, a little unusual for him but she figured the road needed more attention then what he was implying she do.

"Won't you get in trouble for not coming straight home?" she asked whisper light still in disbelief that he was willingly letting her touch him.

"You're not weirded out that I have a semi just from sitting next to you?" his looked over at her to see what she was thinking, her lip in between her teeth eyes looking at the now evident bulge deep in thought looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

"No, thinking back all the times I thought your clothes were bunching weird right around that area. They were…" she couldn't finish, she wasn't sure what to say

"Clare Edwards a pervert, you've looked at my crotch more than once?" he tried making her flustered which he knew he could succeed but wasn't prepared for the answer she gave, she had _him_ flustered

"You're my boyfriend I have to know what I'm dealing with" her hand gave a light squeeze, a low hiss came between his teeth. Bold Clare was making a comeback even if it was only with words.

_For now._

"Construction"

"Excuse me?"

"Construction that's what I'll tell Cece. I hit construction" there was a small mini repairing of the road by her house but Eli didn't have to take that route to get to her house there was other ways but did Cece know that?

He pulled Morty onto a street only a few from Clare's in between the street lights so the occupants activities would go unnoticed by any passerby's. Clare stared down at her hand with Eli just sitting there wondering if he would have to actually initiate what she had said she wanted to do, with another minute passing by Eli took matters into his own hands sliding across the seat knocking her hand off him in the process.

He bit her earlobe before speaking,

"Looks like I'm going to have to distract you" his kissed his way up to her lips before avoiding them completely and made the same journey on the other side of her face and started on her neck in the one special spot that always had her squirming within seconds, it'd get her to a point where she couldn't help but grab him it took all of ten seconds before she had her hands pulling him closer by his shirt collar. Finally reaching her lips once again he gave a little lick to her lips before completely attacking her reminding himself to keep a little distance between them if she really felt that she needed to touch him like she wanted to. It wasn't long before one of her hands lost its fight with gravity and slid down his chest resting on his stomach and his muscles clenching _hoping _he knew what was coming but he wasn't worried if it didn't happen….that's what cold showers were for.

He couldn't keep his hands in the neutral places of her waist and had to touch her even if it was over top of clothes and cupped her breast giving it a slight grope while the other one brought her head closer to his. He jumped when she released the first moan knocking her hand down off his stomach onto the evidence that he wanted her desperately.

"Touch me" he whispered when he couldn't bear it any longer, her small delicate fingers worked the zipper down before undoing the button of his jeans, he mentally applauded her undoing a button with one hand was a task not many could do. The applauding stopped when she touched his boxers pulling the jeans down he lifted himself up to comply he'd only be doing it again shortly and it made more sense to take off his boxers at the same time but this was Clare and he wasn't going to rush her nor was he going to pressure her in any way. She could do what she pleased as _slow _as she wanted.

"Can I have you naked?" she giggled a sign she was nervous but he had to reassure her that nothing about this should make her nervous.

"I'm not going to stop you" he opened his eyes making her look at him with the intensity of his words it was finally settling in, she was about to see his penis for the first time, one she hoped to become quite acquitted with in the near future. She bit her lip before both hands lifted his shirt up and over his head one hand played with the hair that he should have cut but hadn't had the time to while the other one, the bolder one came back to the boxers going for a full on grab and he nearly bit her tongue how they ended up kissing he wasn't quite sure but he was loving it none the less.

"Take them off" she mumbled against his lips and he couldn't help but comply moving only slightly never breaking the kiss which he was quite proud of himself if he did say so. Only Clare would break off a kiss to watch her hand encircle him for the first time, she didn't have much work ahead of her he was already close mostly due to the fact that she was going out of her way to touch him and he could be grounded even more when he arrived home _a lot _later then he should.

_She was touching him. _

The thought itself nearly made him cum on her hand but he managed to regain composure at the last second.

"Tighter" came choked out, his speaking abilities were limited at the moment, she obeyed and her hand started to move slowly, hesitantly but grew with confidence and speed when she got used to it. Eli couldn't help it he leaned his head against the seat, his breathing erratic.

"By the looks of it, I'm doing it right" she couldn't help but gloat and all he could muster was a look of heated desire, her virginity hanging in the air tonight but it wasn't right to take it from her in a car so it would have to wait no matter how much he wanted to touch her help her join him in this ecstasy she needed to do this so she wouldn't feel like she was being a bad girlfriend. He'd let her do this any time she was feeling like that.

"Take some of my pre-jizz to help coat it, starting to chaff" she nodded attentively once again doing as he told her, a look of pure concentration etched across her features as she worked her hand up and down, she varied her speeds and _oh god _she just twisted her wrist.

"Can I taste you?" she looked at him anxiously hoping his answer would be yes, he got to taste her and that had been amazing _scream _worthy so why would he deny her one little pleasure like this?

"It's your call. I will _never _tell you no" he grunted out, his arm shooting out behind her to clench the back of the seat almost tearing the vinyl seat in the process.

She was good.

He had never been a moaner before with the occasional groan or sigh when they kissed or her hand had moved lower but never had he full out let out a moan so loud that it made her giggle while she was trying to take more of him in his mouth and he shot his load before he could even warn her.

She choked as it hit the back of her throat and for a moment Clare was unsure of what she was do, the taste wasn't one she liked particularly but one could grow accustomed if she had to but if she swallowed it would she become one of the whores that she saw on Jerry Springer? She didn't think so

"Let me grab you a cup so you can spit" Eli started searching around the floor for a paper cup, a hand on his arm stopped him and looked to her knowing she was about to say something. His mouth dropped open when he saw her swallow and open her mouth to speak.

"_That was the hottest thing you've ever done" _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __Another filler chapter because this sat on my computer for the longest time so I just ended it. Next chapter will make up for the last two I hope._

_Friday_

Clare had everything planned down to the matching undergarments she was wearing. Of course they would have to take a small detour to her house to grab the bag she packed that contained a blanket and a light supper or snack whichever came first with Eli she guessed it would be a snack but who knew.

She was planning to go at lunch to set it up but that plan had been deluded when she received a text from Ali explaining that she just _had _to talk about god only knew with her. She received a sad face from Eli when she explained she couldn't meet him for lunch.

So she sat listening to Alli listing off the pros and cons of wearing white after labour day. A topic that could have been had any time or simply over the phone she was stuck sitting here nodding her head along and really she did care about her friend but seriously on the day she was about to lose something as important as this she really didn't want to be listening to the pros and cons of white after labour day.

Alli got tuned out.

She was letting the gentle breeze take over , her mind drifting when the phone in her hand vibrated, glancing over at Alli who was still in her own little world had moved onto the white shoes after labour was fine. Opening it up she smiled when she saw it was from Eli.

_I miss your lips on me. _

Her cheeks flushed a little not as much as before but no one knew that last night she gave her boyfriend head for the first time and keeping up appearances while some still looked, hoping to see what she didn't know but the fact she was a screamer was slowly being replaced with the latest couple pairings.

Eli and Clare were old news.

That meant she could sit here, pretending but trying her hardest to listen to Alli and about to sext with her boyfriend, yes Jesus life was grand!

_Where?_

If she concentrated hard enough she could almost feel the flames from hell reaching out to touch her and inwardly laughed, _what a lovely way to burn. _

_I love kissing you; but I have a new favourite after last night ;)_

_I did okay?_

_More than. Thinking about it gets me hard Clare._

_Everything gets you hard. _She couldn't help but tease but it seems like everything they did got him hard, not that she was complaining but she was starting to enter the male mind that was purely dominated by sex.

_Everything to do with you does. You're gorgeous._

_Thank you._

_Not going to disagree?_

_What's the point, I end up losing every time. If you think I'm gorgeous then so be it._

_That's my girl._

The bell rang signaling them lunch was over and they were forced into the final hours of school; the final hours of her virginity if she had anything to do about it.

A final text wasn't necessary she knew where to meet him, she just had to make that pit stop first. Brush the teeth; check her deodorant level all the while not him knowing_ anything._

Good luck.

She doubted he was going to let her out of his sight after school oh well she could steal away to the bathroom most of it.

As she knew, Eli persisted that he follow into her home, knowing her mother nor father were home at this hour the air crackled between them and it wouldn't be long before one of them made the move but she didn't want to lose it here and she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to stop herself once they started.

Checking herself out in her full length mirror, she was actually making sure she hadn't spilled her morning coffee or lunch on it and was secretly contemplating about changing into something more revealing but she had pushed that notion aside, she hadn't been dressed up when they did all that other stuff and Eli seemed pretty into then so what was a revealing top and short shorts going to accomplish?

Readjusting her top one more time, she still didn't think it fit right, she caught Eli's eye through the mirror.

His gaze was almost _Animalistic. _

"Clare" he spoke low and she knew this was the moment she knew was coming but she needed to stop at him first to grab the bag that she packed and was downstairs in her hall closet. Why didn't she excuse herself and go alone to her bedroom.

"Hmm?" she fluffed her curls purposely pretending to pay no mind as to what he was thinking and focused on one side of curls that weren't laying just so looking at them rather them the advancing Eli that she broke eye contact with. If she played dumb she could hold him off until it was perfect.

He was only a few inches taller than her but he used it to his advantage as encircled her waist with his left and his right across her collarbone but soon his fingers dipped lower to the open buttons on her shirt she just changed into while in the bathroom, losing the V card in her school uniform didn't really do it for her.

His fingers at her waist rubbed tiny circles as his arm remained stationary while the other one dipped to the top of her bra.

God help her she loved it while he played with her ear lope especially with her earring she'd gotten on their first date. She could feel the wetness pooling and he'd barely touched her.

"I never got to thank you properly for last night" being able to watch his actions instead of just feeling them put her on a whole new level of arousal but she had to remain strong.

"I wanted to" she bit her lip as he kissed her neck, biting then soothing the bite with his tongue and warm breath.

"And I _love _that you wanted to but let me show you how much it meant to me"

"Really no need" she was losing a losing battle, it was only a matter of time now but she'd go down with a fight.

"Are you turning down a chance at me touching you?" he couldn't help but chuckle against her neck. She didn't notice the hand that was on her waist was slowly unbuttoning her shirt button by button until it popped open to reveal her the lacy blue bra that matched her eyes.

"This is new; did you buy it just for me?" he looked at her through the mirror, the look still hadn't changed and she could only nod at a loss for words.

"Matching?" she winked, Clare Edwards was most definitely not a winker but she did and it seemed to drive him nuts.

"You drive me crazy" he had to take a breather and placed his forehead against her shoulder taking a few deep breathes before he regained control.

"Something wrong?" she couldn't help but be a smart ass, he wasn't having a hard time keeping himself in control just like she was.

"Not exactly" he moved flush up against her from behind and she felt the problem at hand, she could use this to her benefit.

"Shall we go?" her arms came up to button her top but his hands smacked hers away unhooking the bra from the front. He was sneaky.

"I want you to watch me touch you" she was at a loss for words, she was clearly intrigued wanting to watch him while he touched her in places no one had ever did before but a small part of her a _very _small part of wanted this to continue.

She caught his eye in the mirror as his hands found her breasts and cupped them both gently massaging them like he'd done so many times before and she found her eyes drifted shut as the small part of her that was trying to ring the warning bell got smaller and smaller. Her eyes shot open when she let out a small moan and her senses came back.

"I have something else planned"

"Does it involve me and you naked somewhere?"

"_Yes _but we can't with your hands on me, parentals will be home shortly" he nodded before letting go of her and taking a few steps back to catch his breath wondering if he could actually make it to the destination with the raging boner he had going on and hoping that they wouldn't be caught because really there was no hiding this one.

"Lead the way" came out short and forced his eyes averted to anywhere but the half-naked form in front of him because he was that close to turning caveman and tossing her on the bed to have his way with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! Thank you for the reviews they meant a lot and made me laugh out loud too. I got giddy and finished this one rather quickly. My initial plan was to have it finished by the time they slept together but as my ending sentences said, I've left it open for a few more chapters. Oh how the times have changed, I remember making a comment on another fic, I don't like doing teen sex but everything changes I guess**.

**Probably should make a disclaimer that I still don't own anything related to Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>For the better part of ten minutes the car ride had been silent, Eli had kept his eyes on the road occasionally glancing over at his girlfriend but had to remain focused because driving when all the blood from your brain had drifted south, was not easy nor was it fun.<p>

Looking at her every so often had flashbacks of them in her room knowing what exactly was underneath that shirt of hers had his fingers itching to touch himself or better yet her. He pressed down the accelerator just a bit more increasing his speed only a small fraction.

Clare staring out the window was biting her lip in pure frustration, she wanted to be touched in places she only wanted Eli to touch and here they were stuck in the car together with him focusing on driving if the way his pants were sitting gave any indication he was not enjoying this ride as much as her.

As they rolled past The Dot, she got an amazing idea.

"Let's stop for coffee!" she all but screamed and Eli thinking something was wrong almost slammed on his brakes.

"Coffee? You want to stop for coffee?" the light near the coffee place turned red allowing them to stop without injuring anyone.

"Yes, I didn't have much this morning and now my head is killing me" it was half true she couldn't drink that much coffee this morning her nerves wreaking havoc on her but right now knowing they were finally about to do something about the frustration she had been feeling lately, her nerves were non- existent for now at least and coffee seemed like a viable option now.

"My head's killing me too, but not the one that needs coffee" she blushed as she looked at him but he complied and pulled into a parking space out in front.

"Go get your coffee" he said almost bitterly but Clare oblivious was shocked he was turning down coffee; he loved it as much as her.

"You're not coming?" she asked in bewilderment her choice of words could have been better but her state of mind wasn't in the gutter like her horny boyfriend's and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Not yet" Clare's eyes flashed she finally caught on "No you go I'm having troubles" she pulled on the door handle but stopped herself and faced him again.

"Want anything?"

"You but that _comes _later" she blushed again before getting out planning on hurrying.

Eli glanced around at his surroundings and back to the dashboard clock, Clare had been in the coffee shop for 17 minutes and had seen three other people go in and come back out after Clare went in. Something was keeping her, if she planned to back down which he didn't think she was, she would be nice enough to come back out and ask to change their plans. He hated to do this in his now semi-hardened state but it had to be done, pocketing his keys he slammed his door, whoever was keeping him away from his girlfriend was about to get an earful.

He spotted her quickly enough, two frozen drinks in hand talking to some _dude. _No. This was not about to happen. Strutting over carefully so Clare wouldn't see him, he slipped his arm around her glaring at the guy in front of him.

"Hey babe" he kissed her cheek and watched as she blushed and smiled. The blush was his and his only, the guy should be lucky he was making Clare blush in front of him. Possessive he was.

"Hey this is Derrick, he just moved down from Hamilton with his family"

"Charming I'm sure, but Derrick we have plans that don't include you" he'd never hear the end of it later for being so rude but right now he didn't care.

He took his frozen coffee drink from Clare and grabbed her hand with his free one pulling her away from Derrick.

He didn't start Morty knowing she was about to let loose on him and they could be here for a while until he laid on the charm.

"Thank you" he choked on his drink as he turned to face his girlfriend, did she just thank him?

"Excuse me?" she had a smirk on her features as she bit the straw in her mouth.

"Thank you, he wouldn't take no for an answer, even tried telling him the drinks were melting he just wouldn't stop I waited and you came just like you always do" she sipped her drink looking at him through her lashes, he couldn't help himself. He was jealous of the straw and wasn't afraid to show it, forcefully grabbing the drink out of her hand sliding closer with a smirk on his own blindly putting the cup on the dashboard beside his before he kissed her.

It wasn't long before she fought for control of the kiss and straddled his hips kissing the way she wanted to. It took only a matter of seconds after that for his hands to be under her shirt and her slightly grinding down on him. This kiss should hold her over until they reached the church. He unbuttoned two buttons giving him an ample view of her cleavage and motor-boated. She laughed but quickly sobered pulling his head up to meet hers.

"Hmm Clare" she attacking his neck, trying to give him a hickey for once and her lower half had a mind of its own, she couldn't control the actions of her hips any longer.

"Yes?"

"I can't last much longer when you're moving like that"

"I don't want to stop"

"Your church down the street, ladies your mother knows" it sounded chopped up to him but when she was doing the things she was doing to him, he was lucky he even could get a word out.

"It's Friday, not Sunday" she whispered as she continued the assault on his neck "no one's there, no one will see me" he had to laugh at that one because Derrick chose that very moment to walk out of the Dot, anyone with vision could see them going at it like dogs and Eli smirked making eye contact with Derrick before taking a hold of Clare's head bringing her in for a scorching kiss. _Served him right thinking he could steal his girl. _

"Eli please" Clare pulled back long enough to look him in the eye, her hair and lips showing obvious signs of make-out abuse. It made him want her even more.

"Ten minutes, the church is ten minutes away" he pleaded noting Derrick had walked away and looked back up to Clare.

"Fine" her shoulders slouched as she pulled away from him back to her own side of the car.

"Weren't you the one stopping me only half an hour ago?" he pulled at his pants trying to ease the pain she just caused

"But I didn't want to lose it in my house, that's not very exciting"

"Oh it's going to be exciting but not in front of a store where too many people actually know us"

"Point taken carry on James" she flicked her wrist signalling him to go on and get them there, taking her drink back and sucking up the contents. Eli gave one last look before starting Morty and proceeding to the church.

He couldn't help but think of the irony that Clare Edwards devote Christian was about to sin in a church- abandoned but still a church.

"It's kinda funny you know, committing a sin in a church"

"It's abandoned and barely standing" she was quick to retort, she was fidgeting trying to ease the friction she caused, a hand to her thigh stopped her actions.

"Patience is a virtue my dear"

"Screw patience Eli I'm so wet I'm puddling, could you drive faster or help me out here?" Eli couldn't help but drop his jaw when Clare spoke in that tone and used those words; his foot went down on the gas pedal. Slamming to a stop, Clare braced herself with her hand to the dashboard; her words had done the trick. She was out the door and opening the back before he had a chance to shut Morty off and was walking through the woods before Eli could get out of the car, she was determined.

By the time Eli finally caught up with her the blanket was laid, a box of condoms were laid beside the blanket and her shirt was off and Clare was bracing herself on her arms legs crossed with a grin on her face.

"Someone's impatient" Eli couldn't help but laugh as he took off his shirt uncrossing her legs so he could slip in between them taking her in a heated kiss. As much as he wanted to take things slow for Clare because this wasn't something she couldn't take back, her touches and kisses were putting him once again on the brink.

He was considerate to tone it down a notch and reached for his pants, he brought a little party favour something that Clare would take him for later.

"I have condoms" Clare stated looking disappointed that he stopped, he couldn't remember when or how their clothes came off but he was down to his boxers and her only her underwear and neither of those items were going to last much longer.

"Something better babe" he held up a small little bottle and quickly dabbed some on his fingertips before climbing back on top of Clare.

"It's going to relax your muscles even more, causing you less pain" he said into her ear before nipping at her neck, while his hand went past her panties to tease her dripping opening.

"You weren't kidding Clare, you absolutely soaking" he rubbed teasing a bit but doing the necessary places first before taking the time to draw out an orgasm.

"Usually I'd love to take a taste but the wetter you are, the easier it will be, do you feel my trick already?" as he mentioned it, her insides and her clit started warming.

"What did you-" she cut herself off with a moan as he took a nipple in his mouth and bit down rubbing the same hand that was previously in her on the other breast before switching.

"Warming gel, Clare it's going to feel amazing"

"Don't tease me" with his hands supporting his weight he thought of doing the opposite to test the waters a bit and he ground his hips against her slowly as he took her lips in a kiss. She reciprocated by matching the slow thrust.

"Still time to back out" he gently reminded her, he was too far gone to stop but he would for her if she asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she slammed her head down against the blanket for a second or two before bringing it back up her hands pulling off Eli's last article of clothing and started to take off her own before hands stopped her.

"Let me do it" kissing his way down her body he grabbed one side with his teeth pulling down gently and using his other hand to help before carelessly tossing them over his shoulder. Kissing his way back up, he blindly reached for the box that always seemed to be just out of reach and thrusted up against her accidently went he reached up to grab them. Clare couldn't help but bite his chest when his member grazed against her clit.

"Ow you little devil" kissing her before sitting back to slide the condom on.

"Slow or fast?"

"Rip the band-aid" she replied watching as he lined himself up, and became wetter at the thought of what was about to happen.

He rammed into her quickly breaking the barrier and thank her lucky stars she was wet and the warming gel helped and the pain was only a minor annoyance and faded quickly. Using a kiss to signal she was ready, Eli moved gently keeping his pace in tune with his tongue that darting in and out of her mouth like he was doing down below.

"How you feeling?" he couldn't help but ask seeing the dazed look in her eyes

"Fantastic - oh god" he picked up his pace a bit knowing he wasn't going to last long, she was tight and sure he had jacked off at lunch so he could last a bit longer but this was Clare and it was hard especially if she rolled her hips just so, like she had done in the car before.

"So fucking tight" he whispered biting her ear

"D-don't stop" she was close, she stuttered when she was close. Her hands roaming before landing on his bare buttocks and squeezing.

"Look down in between our bodies" he lifted his stomach up a bit, allowing her the view of him sliding into her repeatedly he felt it first before he looked to her head thrown back biting her lip as her walls clenched around him milking him for all she was worth.

"Scream Clare" he kept up his pace helping her ride out hers and about to start his

"_Eli" _her body going rigid before relaxing she needed a kiss and his thrusts slow to a crawl as the last of his orgasm dulled. Resting his forehead against hers, breaths mingling as the pants slowed to regular breathing he looked into her eyes.

Kissing her chastely he couldn't help but ask.

"How was it?"

"We are definitely doing that again" kissing him again, knowing she would never say it but his weight was slowly crushing her, he pulled out and rolled off her turning on his side bring her with him, grabbing the edge of the blanket to cover them up he spooned up behind her.

"I absolutely agree with you on that one" he was humming in her ear a song he heard on the radio and her eyes slowly drifting shut she jumped when her phone went off.

"Funny I thought I turned it off" sitting up completely unashamed of her naked state she reached over to the front of the bag pulling her phone out.

"Hello?" he zoned out while Clare talked on the phone rolling on his back, hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, the sun would be setting soon and the night would eventually come to an end but they had this moment forever.

"But I have plans, you okayed these plans" he looked over brows creased in confusion, he had a feeling there night was about to get cut short.

"Fine I'll be home in twenty minutes" she flipped her phone shut tossing it back in the bag before looking around for her underwear.

"What's up?" knowing he'd probably needed to get dressed as well he stood up, Clare couldn't help but look quickly before finding her underwear and he smiled.

"Because I didn't leave a note as to where I was even though she knew full well I'd be with you, I am officially grounded for the week-end"

"You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was but it's there new thing if they can't take it out on each other, they take it out on me"

Helping her fold the blanket he conned her into a kiss when they brought there ends to meet before shoving it back in the bag. Burying the used condoms a few feet away Eli brushed his hands on his pants he walked leisurely back to Morty finding Clare leaning against the back arms crossed looking ready to fight.

"Hey I've been grounded for stupider stuff" he took his hands in hers bending down slightly to be eye level with her.

"Oh really"

"Yep, why just this week I got grounded for hiding some jizz filled pants"

"The same ones you left my house with?" she asked in bewilderment she always wondered what happened to them, she didn't see Eli wear them again.

"Yep, pushed them under my bed, mom found them a week later her hand right on the stain. That was embarrassing she freaked and threw them out"

"You win"

"I know, now let's get you home before you're grounded for more than the weekend" kissing her again he tugged her towards the passenger side door and helped her in. Whistling as he came around the back and hopped in to take Clare home.

This was going to be a long week-end for both of them.

He just hoped they didn't take away her phone, they could have some fun with that, Eli made a mental note to ask her what her picture message plan was.


	9. Chapter 9

_Had this thought since forever! And it also took forever to write it, with the wording and well just read on…._

_I also felt guilty about publishing a new story when I haven't touched this one in a while so I thought I'd upload them both in one night to make you guys/girls hate me less._

* * *

><p><em>Monday <em>

Walking at a leisurely pace Clare still made it to school early, it was planned really with only one or two vehicles in the parking lot and a made up excuse of needing to go in for some extra help on an assignment she was meeting up with Eli after a failed attempt to spend time together on Friday and the actions of what they did still brought a slight blush to her cheeks but staring in a mirror for the better part of the week-end because really when you're grounded and everything's taken away but your phone because her mother forgot to ask for it there wasn't much to do especially if you completed the assigned homework at school the very same day it was given, she didn't look any different no one would be the wiser that she lost her V card over the week-end to an amazing boyfriend. Smirking she saw her better half bending over the opened hood of Morty with his infamous rock music at quiet volume but Eli not being a morning person wasn't into blaring this early. That was okay it would draw less attention to them when people started arriving.

"Not running again?" she must of scared him watching him jump and whack his head of the hood he turned holding a spot on his head with wrench in hand. Seeing who interrupted him he reacted quickly going in for a kiss hand cupping her cheek as her hands grabbed his polo at his waist. She ended the kiss smirking in a way she learned from the man in front of her but Eli had other plans as he dropped the wrench using both hands to direct her head as he pulled her closer and attacked her mouth with his.

"Miss me?" she couldn't help but ask as they came up for air his forehead resting against hers he let out a shaky chuckle and smiled. Another chaste kiss and he pulled away picking up the wrench putting the object back in the toolbox and shut the hood of Morty; stashing the tool box in the front seat of Morty her turned to his girlfriend once again.

It was Clare's turn to pounce pushing him up against the side of Morty by the tire she pulled his head down for a scorching kiss being in public his hands remained neutral and linked together at Clare's waist kissing back with fervor.

It was the sound of a few car stereo's coming closer brought the two back to the present and they pulled apart once again.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together Friday" Clare apologized her arms looping around his neck knowing other students were starting to arrive but she couldn't bring herself to separate from Eli he was a magnet today and magnetized to him at least.

"Don't apologize if anyone needs to it's me, that's not how your first time should be" Clare blushed and looked down before she spoke.

"It was perfect but I'm disappointed that we didn't get much time to cuddle afterwards" she frowned but he wasn't about to let her be sad about anything.

"I did love the pictures you sent me" changing the subject he couldn't change what was already done and if he had anything to say about it Friday was only the beginning.

"I still can't believe I did that" her face turning crimson, the ever-present blush this morning spread to her neck and the tips of her ears.

"Do you know how many times I jerked off to them this week-end?" she was still getting used to Eli being this bold around her but then again she wasn't so innocent herself.

"Please tell me you touched yourself with mine" she wasn't the only willing participant with the photos if her mom or anyone for that matter ever decided to go through her phone she would die of shame for sure.

"I didn't" shaking her head and looking him in the eye

"Why not don't you like my body?" flashbacks to both the pictures and Friday and every other time she got to see parts of his body ran through her mind and she felt the wetness start and she bit her lip. Time for the truth.

"I've…I've never done that before"

"You never?" Eli couldn't help but be shocked what teenager didn't try it at least once?

"No before you I've never had this much…_frustration _that needed _attention_" and she was telling the truth even when she wrote her fanfiction it never created this feeling that she needed to be touched and _then_ like she always got with Eli and she didn't think she could ever grow tired of it.

"All this talk about you never touching yourself has gotten me in quite the _predicament"_ it took a second for her to catch on but then she had a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"After school you're cleaning out Morty" but grabbed his hand switching places and he caught onto what she was doing and helped her up to the hood and didn't need to be invited to her open legs.

"What did you have in mind?" he pulled her closer to the point her centre touched his _problem _and she bit her lip to keep quiet the parking lot was even fuller and they didn't have much time.

Her hands reached for his zipper and took a quick look around before pulling it down.

"Clare don't you think we should maybe oh I don't know take this into Morty?"

"Then people know what we're doing" she was quick to retort and he gripped the car on either side of her when she placed her hand inside reaching the prize. She scooted back a little so it gave her a little room but to curious on lookers it just looked like she was sitting on her boyfriend's car while they stood close talking.

"Clare"

"Hmm?" her hand on the target she found the opening in his boxers and was rewarded with a growl that came from the back of his throat and she smiled as she pulled it through the small slit so she could see what she was doing. Maybe just maybe **bold** Clare was here to stay.

"Oh god" he hung his head as she picked up her pace knowing this had to be quick

"Head up and look at me don't want anyone to know what we're doing do we?" she smiled and got an idea. His head was up but his eyes didn't meet hers drifting close for a brief moment.

"Eli do you have any idea what it felt like to have this in me?" he eyes shot open and his hips jerked causing her to lose her grip and the pace altered

"Are you talking dirty?"

"Why you like?" she winked regaining the fastening pace

"I love"

"Well then just picture my lips on your dick, sucking, licking, kissing it all over" her voice dropped an octave as people started getting closer still not paying any attention to them but the parking lot was only so big.

"I can't wait to have this in me again; maybe me on top or you from behind wouldn't you like that? Can you picture that?" his eyes had closed again and his feet were spread a little wider before his hands grabbed onto her thighs squeezing.

"I'm close" he loudly exhaled and she pulled him closer her free hand wrapping around his neck and her legs opening wider and she bit his ear.

"Then I need you to come for me; completely let go" her hand painfully slowed and he couldn't help himself he inhaled her hair before biting her neck.

"Come for me Eli" her hand moved a little quicker and then slowed again who knew reading an old sex magazine she found in Darcy's room would help her. He moaned as her speed progressed and he sucked on her neck needing something to do with his mouth before he completely gave them away with the loud noises he would surely make.

"Plea-" her moan as he hit the right spot was it, hearing her enjoying this as much as he was sent him over the edge spilling his seed onto his front tire and the ground below.

It was then the bell decided to ring. Tucking him back in she zipped him up and kissed him on the lips before sliding of the hood of Morty picking up her school bag she didn't even remember putting in Morty and was about to walk away when his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Morty is being cleaned tonight but not until after I show you how to touch yourself" his voice low and husky telling her that if she used the right words she could have him hard again in three seconds flat.

"Can't wait." She gave him the once over before licking her lips and walking away and he soon lost her in the crowd of students.

* * *

><p>"I don't know the thought of touching myself in front of you is weird" Clare walked into Eli's bedroom after school, Eli pausing at the door long enough to tie his infamous red scarf around the door knob sending out a warning to his parents that it was best if they didn't come in. He shut the door and plopped down on his bed arms behind his head; he couldn't help but notice that Clare took a seat on his computer desk and not beside him on the bed.<p>

"Let me ask you this, let's say we get into one night and one of us suddenly has to go home are you seriously going to wait until we can properly finish what we started? What if that's weeks?" He watched her as her thumb came up to her mouth biting on her nail. "Walking around turned on well doing anything turned on gets frustrating really quick" she reluctantly met his eyes and she understood what he was talking about their heavy make-out sessions had left him bothered but that was then.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin" her eyes followed as he undid his belt buckle and motioned her to sit beside him.

"That's what I'm here for"

"But what if you think it's boring?" she hesitated but eventually took the short steps to the bed but remained sitting with one leg under the other, she still wasn't convinced.

"Nothing you do is boring and you touching yourself will be anything but boring but I'm not pressuring you to do that, I want to make that clear you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. This could be a learning experience for the both of us. I get to see what techniques make you wet"

"Well what do you do when you…_masturbate?"_

"I usually have music playing for any uncontrollable noises and then I think of you and all the ways I want to touch you and it just kinda goes from there" he said unashamed because really he wasn't ever y person has done it or at least tried it.

"Do I have to be naked?" she bit her thumbnail again Eli quickly grabbing her hand away from her mouth

"That's up to you, I usually just pull the pants down to my knees"

"You'll help me?"

"The best I can but remember this has to be you doing all the touching on yourself"

"Will you…will you talk dirty to me?"

"If you want" her shoulders sagged and he knew he had her. This was going to be hard for him to watch her and not touch and not feel anything himself but there was time for that later right now he had to help her.

"If you want I can leave to get a drink and come back once you've already started" he propositioned hoping she wouldn't take him up on that offer but he had to throw it out there to be polite.

"No that's okay mind if we make-out first you know just to get me in the mood and a memory for later?"

"Not at all" he turned on his side using his hand to bring her head closer as he kissed her, her hands roaming from his neck to his waist.

Clare detected two things about these kisses she was receiving they were stronger with more force behind them and deeper. This was the Eli she had wanted all along, the one who didn't hold back, the one who wasn't afraid to get a little rough.

Eli had forgotten to put the music on before they started and if he remembered correctly the remote was right beside Clare's head on the nightstand beside her. Moving his body on top of hers, her legs immediately opening to let him in he blindly reached around for the remote until he came across it and turned the music on and quickly turned his attention back to Clare make sure his kisses provoked the reaction he wanted; her dripping.

It wasn't long before one of her hands disappeared from touching him and he almost chuckled to himself and had to open his eyes to make sure but she was indeed touching her breast over top of the clothes but they were just beginning.

It was hard not to touch her when it was becoming really hard not to. He wanted her to be wet by his touch and only his touch but he'd touched himself more times than he could count when it came to her so he was willing to teach her being a guy he knew it would be difficult because they had different organs but the same thought process had to take place in order for it to happen. His hands were staying at her neck angling her head the way he wanted her and maybe he gripped a little harder than he thought when she pulled away.

"Eli, I want my shirt off" the pit of his stomach clenched in a good way, his eyes would have to remain shut because seeing her topless would do funny things and he'd forget that it was her learning experience and touch her himself.

"Then take it off" he couldn't tear his eyes away as she sat up grabbing the edge of her shirt and tugging it upwards her hair cascaded down as the shirt came fully off and she dropped it off the side of his bed and stood up to start on her khakis, she grinned when he said his raised eyebrow in confusion but proceeded to tug the pants off her legs.

"Seeing me like this isn't uncomfortable for you?" Clare couldn't help but ask in a teasing manner

"You know it is" it was true she could see the evidence of his state of uncomfortableness.

"Then take them off and do something about it"

"Later"

"Why not we do it together?" she plopped on the bed on her knees "I promise I'll keep my eyes closed" she teased again

"This is about you not me and I don't know if I'm able to be completely coherent and talk dirty to you"

"I'll be fine, now strip"

"I'm fine really, this is about you" he tried to remind her again, Clare had other thoughts in mind when she grabbed his hand tugging him to a sitting position and slid his hand past her panties to feel how wet she already was because of his kisses.

"I'm fine too, I'll lay on my side" Eli resisted the urge to move his fingers inside her like he wanted so desperately to do, she let go of his hand and it took him a few seconds to get it in his head to pull away but not before he stroked her once and licked his fingers clean as he looked Clare in the eye.

"You said you only pulled your pants and boxers to your knees right?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if I should take these things off" she snapped the elastic in her underwear

"Up to you I find it's a little constricting"

"I'll work up to it, now where were we?" she laid on her side facing him looking at him seductively, he smirked tugging the back of his shirt up and off and started on his pants.

"On your back princess I'm not going to be here the next time you touch yourself so you close your eyes" he smirked when she pouted but complied none the less. She felt the bed shift beside her and felt his breath on her ear.

"Pretend it's my fingers touching you" her hand rose up to run though her hair coming down slowly to her neck and her collarbone trailing her fingertips over the delicate spot that erupts a moan from her every time he touches it with his lips.

"Pretend you can feel my lips on that spot you just touched, you know the one where I can make you moan by just touching it with my lips?"

"Mmhmm"

"Would you like me to right now?"

"Ye-s"

"What else would you like to me to do right now?"

"Touch me"

"No can do"

"Well would you rather I touch myself while we have time or you touch me?" her eyes opened with her comment

"This isn't about what I want right now"

"What I want right now is for you to touch me in places,I only want _you_ to touch meand this is about me right now is it not?" her hands trailing up to his neck holding his head in place to look at him

"It is"

"So then touch me"

"But-"

"No buts Eli, I know this is about you wanted to teach me to _touch myself_ but I would rather you do it for me regardless if we have to stop wouldn't it make the next time that much more sexually charged?"

He hadn't thought about it that way and told her so.

"Then I think it's about high time you touch me and not just with your hands either"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So final chapter and I know this is a bit mature for the ages of these two but it was either put it here or start a new one. I say what a wonderful way to end it, set shortly before Drop The World to tie in with the storyline Degrassi had. Still don't own it but who else was holding their breath at the end the finale? A little OOC for Clare I know. Slightly borrowed from 50 shades of Grey with my own twist/fantasy thrown in.

* * *

><p>Bringing the cup of coffee cup to his lips Eli in complete amazement as he watched his girlfriend, the reason they were here to begin with was flirting with someone that wasn't him. Not wanting to cause a scene because Clare wasn't up for any more public embarrassment he smirked in disbelief as he took another sip and continued to watch.<p>

No one and he meant no one was supposed to be flirting with her, looking at her the wrong way or oogling her goodies.

Clare was laughing and had just put her hand on some dudes arm as she talked away. He didn't want to seem controlling or jealous in the matter so he remained seated like the good boyfriend he was when really he wanted to beat the guy several ways from Tuesday.

It was only a few minutes later when Clare returned to her seat grinning at him before taking a sip of her own coffee that had cooled since she excused herself to use the bathroom and had been cornered her and attacked by someone that was not him.

"Who was that?" he tried to make his voice sound indifferent and curious but she knew better and Clare sensed something was off.

"He goes to my church just saying hello"

_More like mauling him _

He kept the thought to himself and nodded. He downed his cup in one large gulp and stood.

"I'm leaving" knowing something was off, Clare chugged the remnants of her coffee and followed him out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clare asked in the car as he drove his music low and his right hand the one that always seem to hold her hand in this very car was on the steering wheel while his left rested on the door and touched his chin. He glanced over at her and focused back on the road remaining silent.

"The silent treatment, Wow Eli I didn't know we were still in elementary school" she folded her arms and looked out the window, this was pointless getting him to talk while he was mad was like trying to cut through steel with a plastic butter knife – useless.

She was curious to say the least when he stopped the car but neither house was in sight. In fact the only thing around were high rise buildings. Eli got out of the car keys in hand, jaw tense, looking anywhere but her.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this Clare quickly followed him, her mouth opened when he walked into a high rise building with a For Lease – 6th floor sign. He opted for the stairs remaining out of the crowded lobby, the building looked to have at least 30 floors and she hoped they weren't walking up to the thirtieth floor just for some fun. She nearly collided with him as he stopped at the door to the sixth floor and turned the door disappearing inside.

Could it be considered breaking and entering when the door was unlocked?

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked as they were faced with wall to wall windows the space completely deserted, walking closer she saw Eli looking out the window to the ground below contemplating something.

"Thinking of jumping?" she wasn't sure if she was joking or not, she didn't know where he mind was at right now.

"Come here" he finally spoke but remained staring out at the window she hesitantly crossed the remaining distance between them and stood beside him.

"Think we'll get arrested?" she joked, he finally spoke to her and she was rejoicing so much in fact she didn't notice Eli move to stand behind her.

"Did you do it to get a response out of me?" his arms circled around her waist, his fingers a gripping a little harder than he ever would under normal circumstances.

"What are you talking about?" he moved them forward until she had to raise her hands to stop herself from hitting the window.

"Flirting with someone that wasn't me"

"Flirting?" her voice lowered, his hands slipping underneath her shirt

Running his tongue along her ear he softly spoke

"You're mine" his hands coming up to run under her bra pinching her nipples causing a small gasp from her

"Eli" saying his name he stopped his ministrations and removed his hands, lifting her shirt over her head she opened her mouth to protest but his hands on her breasts again made her shut her mouth.

"I don't like seeing you with other guys" his hands moved around from her front of her back and his lips followed track as he undid her bra, her hands left the window to cover herself.

"Eli people will see"

"They will know you're mine now drop your hands" his lips found that one spot that turned her into a pool of goo and her hands slowly but surely dropped only to be placed back on the window by Eli.

She had never known Eli to be _this _possessive and at the moment she wasn't sure if she liked this form of punishment but she'd let the plan play out because she was curious of what he would do to her.

"Didn't you say you pictured me taking you from behind?" his voice had a different tone to it, one she couldn't place or ever recalled hearing before. She licked her lips in anticipation before answering.

"In your room with no one around, where one look from a curious bystander could get us arrested"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked his words and tone of voice didn't quite add up and for the first time since last Friday was she nervous to be around him but a very small part of her was excited because he had never been this demanding before and that small part of her kinda liked it.

"Am I ever glad you wore a skirt today" his hands moving back down to her waist down to the ends of the skirt leaving a goose bumps and a trail of fire in their wake. Her hands moved from the window to reach behind her to his neck, his hands dropped from her.

"No touching Clare, hands on the window or I stop" her hand in his hands stilled and slowly pulled them embarrassed that she wanted and needed his touch as much as she did and placed them back on the window. Her eyes closed trying to keep up the illusion if she couldn't see the people below they couldn't see her.

His hands started back up again slowly teasing her, drawing small circles on her up thighs making a pain-stakingly slow journey upwards with every imaginary circle drawn.

"Mine" he whispered against her ear, his fingers entering the sides of her underwear ever so slowly touching her curls, she shuddered.

"Only I get to do this" his fingertips vanishing before returning to pull down her panties down her legs, helping her taking them she couldn't help but watch as he put them in his back pocket. His eyes caught hers and she could see the want in them before they changed to something animalistic.

"Eyes out the window" she couldn't help but oblige, he moved her legs further apart with a little nudge.

"I don't know what I should do with you" he spoke quietly his fingers finding their way under her skirt once again this time making their mark by trailing a few fingers up her slit, his fingers met no resistance.

"I want to put you over my knee and spank you or take you so rough you can't walk afterwards both so appealing Clare" there it was that tone again was back. At that instant both ideas appealed to her but she was the good Christian girl who shouldn't be having this conversation, who shouldn't be in this predicament to begin with, she remained silent.

"I think I'll leave the spanking for some other time in private" he nodded his head but she never saw and slipped a finger inside her she let out a small gasp and a little moan as his finger slid in and out. Twice.

That was all the foreplay she was getting, she wasn't dripping and it was going to hurt a bit but in his mind she deserved it. His hands dropped from her and she grew worried but soon her the unbuckling of his belt and small thud as his pants hit the ground. The tearing of plastic was heard next and with one swift move he shoved himself inside her without warning, without her being all that wet. She bit her lip, as his tempo continued and he added a thumb to the mix circling her clit.

"All mine" he whispered against her skin of her neck as he pumped in and out of her at a pace that if he was in his right mind would never do because Clare deserved gentle but right now she was going to get anything but.

Her knees shook wanting to give out on her and slowly turned to jello. Eli noticed and draped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Her falling would ruin everything.

Clare opened her eyes and watched the people below not much running through her head but the pleasure she was getting that was soon overwhelming and she wanted a release.

It took one more hard circle on her clit before she felt it.

"Eli I'm close"

He stopped.

He stopped his thumb on her clit.

He stopped his thrusts.

He simply just stopped.

"Wha-" was all she could managed as her senses slowly came back and felt her hair sticking to her, she licked her lips and was about to ask again when he started again.

With full vengeance his thumb pressed harder, his thrusts erratic and she felt it building again it would hit her harder she could feel it. Without thinking she threw her head back as she was about to come she just needed that one extra push but Eli stopped again.

"Are you catching your breath or something?" she could only imagine the energy he needed to do what he was doing to her

"No. You don't get to come."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" the tone was back again and she broke his rule and turned around right now she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"But you do?" she was pissed, being punished for maybe innocent flirting with someone that she didn't even know she was doing in the first place.

"If it happened"

"Where's this coming from?" she was slowly killing the mood but for now she didn't care. She even shocked herself when her arms didn't move to hide her breasts or her eyes glance down to his still fully condom clad erect penis.

"You flirted with another guy in front of me Clare, this seems like a good way to show you're unavailable"

"By fucking me in front of a window and not letting me orgasm?" the words that flew out of her mouth were words she definitely would never say in front of anyone but she was enraged to say the least. Eli smirked when she swore and she saw the face.

"Oh shut up" hands on her hips he couldn't help but watch the way her breast lifted and fell with every breath she took. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her mouth.

"Will you settle for giving me rug burn?" she asked out of the blue

"Rug burn?" he asked his gaze meeting hers

"As much as I love the window and the people watching I prefer having the ground under me"

He took her words into consideration for a moment and only glanced up when she was close enough to kiss, wrapping a hand around his neck she pulled him closer.

"Elijah Goldsworthy fuck me hard on floor. Show me how much I'm yours" and she kissed him with gusto to show him she was serious and he couldn't help but lower her to the floor and slid into her again from behind.

Both their knees would sore tomorrow but to them it was worth it.

A/N: A quick thank you to all of those reveiwed! Also for patiently waiting, writers block comes to me often.


End file.
